


The Lunar Eclipse Pack (teen wolf)

by darkangel01



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animals, Fluff, Kissing, LGBTQ, Love, Multi, Original Character(s), Teen Wolf, Werewolves, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel01/pseuds/darkangel01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the legends. Scott, Derek all them. It's been twenty years since they were in highschool (minus Derek). Know watch their kids go through highschool, family, and some changes. "It going to be a wild ride, make sure to hold on tight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's get to know the pack

Jacklynn Lahey  
Age 17  
Parents: Isaac and Jackson Lahey  
Sexual orientation: lesbian  
Personality: sassy, sarcastic, has a soft side.  
Talent: sports  
Favorite relative: Derek (nickname Der bear) calls stiles mama stiles  
*Not the best at school not dumb ether, werewolf*

 

Luna Hale  
Age 16  
Parents: Derek and Stiles Hale  
Sexual orientation: strait  
Personality: happy, bubbly, innocent  
Talent: singing  
Favorite relative: Peter Hale  
*smart, werewolf*

 

Layla Argent  
Age 18  
Parents: Allison and Lydia Argent  
Sexual orientation : lesbian  
Personality: smart but stylish, independent, can defend herself  
Talent: academic   
Favorite relative: grandpa (Chris Argent)  
*Smart, banshee*

 

Kylie McCall  
Age 17  
Parents: Scott and Kira McCall  
Sexual orientation: strait  
Personality: goody-two-shoes, daddy's little girl  
Talent: dancing and cooking  
Favorite relative: Scott  
*smart, kitsune*

 

Sky McCall  
Age 18  
Parents: Scott and Kira McCall  
Sexual orientation: ?  
Personality: punk/emo (kind of), leave me alone attitude  
Talent: art  
Favorite relative: Aiden  
*Very smart, werewolf*

 

Elijah Mahealani  
Age 18  
Parents: Danny and Ethan Mahealani  
Sexual orientation: strait  
Personality:calm, cool, collected, pack mom  
Favorite relative: Boyd  
Talent: piano  
*werewolf, smart*

 

Phil Lahey  
Age   
Parents: Isaac and Jackson Lahey  
Sexual orientation: Gay  
Personality: happy, bubbly, I didn't do it attitude   
Favorite relative: Allison  
Talent: weapons  
*humorous, smart, werewolf*

 

Ryder Summers  
Age 18  
Parents: Aiden and Boyd Summers  
Sexual orientation: Strait  
Personality: stubborn, stern, flirty  
Favorite relative: Jackson  
*smart, werecoyote


	2. Chapter 1

Luna's POV  
Beep. Beep. Beep  
I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. 7:30. I smiled and hit snooze. I jumped out of bed happily and ran to my closet. Looking through to settled on ripped jeans, a batman tank top, a grey beanie, a batman necklace, and batman high tops. Once I was dressed I rushed over to my makeup table and did my everyday look. Some people think that only goths were black lipstick but that's not true. I'm literally the definition of happy and I wear black lipstick.

I finished putting my make up and went downstairs. Daddy was in the kitchen making breakfast, Dad was reading a book at the table, and uncle Peter was reading the newspaper a crossed from him. Yes I have two dads. Derek is dad, and Stiles is daddy. I walked over to daddy and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning daddy!" He looked at me and smiled. "Hey Luna, are you excited for your first day? I'm making blueberry waffles, your favorite!" I smiled. "Yes, of course!" I took a waffle and sat down. Just as I finished it the doorbell rang. Dad got up. "That's probably Phil, go get your bag Luna." I ran into the living room, grabbed my bag, and ran back to the door.

"Hey Phil." I said and gave him a hug, he hugged me back. Phil and I have been friends since I was two. I was there when he came out to his parents who basically praised the lord. They were just happy they didn't have to worry about him getting some girl pregnant. "Hey come on we have to go. Don't want to be late." He stepped into the house to yell hello to my parents and Peter. "Hey Derek, Hey Stiles, Hey Peter!" "Hey Phil, are you coming for dinner tonight?" Daddy yelled. "Hell ya! Me, Jacklynn and dads will be down after papa gets of work." Dad spoke up. " Jackson not working tonight?" "No the shifts got changed so him and papa can be off at the same time." "Okay well, see you tonight!" Peter yelled. We walked out to his silver chevy truck and got in. 

I lived about 15 minute drive from the school. I just want to put it out there that Phil's papa Isaac is awesome. He is the kindest person you'll ever meet. He's also a social worker, and his husband Jackson is a doctor. Phil also has a little sister Jacklynn. Now Phil is happy and bubbly. Kind of like a male me only he's a bit more out there, but Jacklynn is sassy and sarcastic. They each have their own car. Phil has a truck and Jacklynn drives a Porsche. 

We arrived at the school and got out of the truck. We walked over to the bike rack. Apparently this is where he meets up with a girl named Layla. I looked around nervously and saw a black Chevy charger pull up a few spots away from us and two people stepped out. Phil saw me staring and said, "those are the McCall twins, Kylie and Sky, they may look alike but they couldn't be more different. Kylie's a goodie-two-shoes, outgoing, and a dancer, where Sky is closed of, punk, artist, as in painting and drawing." I looked over again and saw Kylie making her way to us as Sky walked to the school.  
"Hi!" She said when she reached us, "you must be Luna, Stiles's daughter." "Yeah but how did you know?" I asked. Realization dawned on her. "Oh right sorry, I'm Kylie, Scott McCall's daughter, our dads are best friends." Now it was my turn to realize. "Oh my god, right. I met you when we were like six." She laughed. "Yeah we did but after mine and Sky's birthday we got in to a lot of stuff like gymnastics, so whenever dad went to see Stiles we were alway busy." "No offence but Sky doesn't look like he does gymnastics." She sighed. "None taken. He's just really closed off he only has one friend, Elijah." I was about to ask who that was when the bell went. "I've got to go but you and Phil should sit with me and Layla at lunch." I smiled. "Sure." "Great see ya." See walked away and I turn to face Phil to see that a red head had joined us. "Let me guess Layla." She smiled happily. "Yep that's me." Phil clapped his hands. "Come on we have to get to class."  
\-------  
Jacklynn POV  
I was siting in my last class before lunch, biology.I sighed and drummed my long nails on my note book checked my phone (They all have the IPhone 6), my case was black with white skulls and glitter. Ten minutes till lunch. I glanced over to my right and saw a beautiful girl with long red hair writing notes in her book and hanging on to every word the teacher was saying. I must have been staring for a while because all of a sudden the bell went and everyone except the red head rushed out of the room. I walked over to her desk.   
"Hi I'm-" she cut me off. "I know who you are." She said not looking at me as she put her books away. I smiled. "So how do you know who I am?" She looked at me for the first time her eyes staring into mine. "I've been friends with your brother Phil for 6 years." She stated with no emotion. My smile faded. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to lunch." She got up and walked out of the room.

I was now sitting at my usual table with Ryder, Elijah, and Sky. Ryder and Elijah were having some sort of debate but I wasn't listing, I kept glancing over to my brothers table. There she was sitting next to Sky's sister, in all her beauty. "-right J.J?" I looked back to them. "What?" Elijah and Ryder sighed, Sky just rolled his eyes. "What's up with you today. You seem distracted?" Asked Ryder. I sighed. "It's this girl in my bio class, I thought she was cute so I went to flirt with her and she says 'I've been friends with Phil for 6 years'. Like I would have notice her coming in and out of the house." "He goes to her house." Sky said. We looked at him in confusion and awe. He doesn't talk that much so to say we were surprised is an understatement.  
"Layla and I were partners for a chemistry project, the day we were so post to do it he was there. But she told him to go home." He said while drawing in his notebook, lunch untouched. "Dude do you ever eat, your always drawing, at least eat the salad." Elijah said a concerned look on his face. Sky looked at him and sighed before putting the book down and started eating the salad. "Thank you." Elijah said while grabbing Sky's book. "Now let's see what you've been drawing." I looked back at the girl who I know now as Layla. Layla, I like that name.  
\------  
Phil's POV   
I was doing stretches with Kylie outside for gym, our last class. Coach was yelling at people who were slacking off and screwing around. I glanced up at the bleachers and saw Sky sitting in the middle of them drawing in his sketchbook. Without thinking I got up and stared walking towards him. "Hey Phil, where are you going?" Kylie called after me. I turned around to face her. "I'm going to talk to Sky for a minute, I'll be right back." She looked at me, "good luck with that." And started running laps. I walked up the stairs of the bleachers and tapped him on the shoulder. He pulled out his earbuds and looked at me. "Hi I'm Phil, Kylie's friend." He blinked in response. "So what song are you listening to?" He closed his sketchbook. "Nothing you'd know or like." I smirked. "Is that a challenge?" I snuck I glance at his phone and saw my favorite song. "You might want to watch closely, I'm going to show you how not to judge a book by its cover."  
I walked down the stairs while pulling out my phone and yelling to everyone, "my turn to pick music!" Half the class groaned. I walked up to Coach. "If I may?" I asked him standing in front of the speaker. He nodded. I plugged in my phone and chose the same song Sky was listing to. Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez. I looked back up at Sky and saw him shocked. I glanced over to Kylie and saw she was laughing at Sky's reaction. I looked back up at Sky and winked. It was going to be a fun gym class.  
\--------  
Sky's POV  
I watched as Phil did his laps and the task Coach had assigned the class. Me and Kylie had signed up for different courses, her taking academics and sports, me taking academics and arts. I had a free class and since it was last class I decided to wait for her here. I had been sketching in my book for thirty minutes, not really paying attention to what I was drawing. Sometimes I'll start drawing and zone out.   
All of a sudden I felt the urge to raise my hand in front of my face. I quickly raised my hand in front of my face and a ball landed in my hand. I took out my earphones and looked at the field. Everyone was staring at me in awe. "Hey kid!" Coach yelled at me. "You play lacrosse?!" I looked at him. "Umm... No." He raised his eyebrows. "You want to?" I stared at him. "Umm... No." Pause. "You sure?" Pause. "Yes." He turned around to face the class again. I looked over a at Phil, he smiled and yelled, "hey Sky through me the ball!" I looked at my hand and back at him before thronging it. Apparently I through it to hard and it hit my sister in the head. I would have laughed so she hadn't been at the other side of the field and almost in the trees. "That's it Sky right, you know what I don't care, who are your parents?"  I replied with, "Scott and Kira McCall." "Your McCall's kid?" "Yes." "Well tell him to gaped down here I want to talk to him about you playing lacrosse." The bell went and everybody started getting their stuff together. I glanced down to my sketchbook and shock went through me. The picture I drew was of Phil.   
I quickly closed my book when I heard steps approaching. I looked up to see Phil, and mad Kylie, and a girl with silver hair walking towards me. "Come on Sky we have to go. Bye the way we're all invited to supper at Luna's house." Kylie and I guess Luna started walking away but Phil stayed. He smiled at me. "You have to go home first, apparently it's a dinner were you look nice but not to nice, if that makes sense. I chuckled as I stood up, put my book in my bag and stared walking down the stairs.


	3. Chapter two

Ryder's POV   
I walked into the house and through my leather jacket on the couch as my pops Boyd walked down the hallway, "pick that up before your father has a fit." As soon as pops finished his sentence dad emerged from the hallway, "pick that damn leather jacket up now." He didn't even stop walking as he went to the kitchen. "Oh by the way we're going to Derek's for supper." I groaned. "Oh get over it." I sighed as I walked to my room. "And dress nice!"  
I open the door to my room and shut it. I lay down on my bed quietly and sighed to myself. My door opened to reveal Jacklynn. "Hey your parents called and said that you had to go to the party too so I thought I'd come help you pick out an outfit" "Why do I have to go to stupid gathering, I mean I don't even know them." She sighed and sat down on the end of my bed. "It's just one dinner it won't kill you, so grow a pair and get dressed. Now where do you keep your clothes?" I rolled my eyes at her dramatics but sat up anyway. "Why do you hate me?" I asked jokingly. She turned to me and smiled, "I don't hate you I just like to torture you because I have nothing better to do with my time." I smiled. "Oh really and what about Layla, she's pretty. Don't you go bug her for a couple hours?   
She glared at me, "shut up." She turned to me and threw some clothes at me. "Now go get dressed and hurry up we have a party to go to."  
\---------  
Kylie POV  
We were in the car on our way to Luna's house. Dad was driving with mom in the front seat with Sky and me in the back. "So Sky, Coach called me today and said he wants you on the team. Says you have raw talent, one of the players even offered to help you after school and on weekends." Sky raised his head and looked at me, I just shrugged my shoulders. "Which player?" Sky asked. Mom turned to look at us in the back seat and Sky lifted his blue Gatorade to his lips to take a drink. "Phil Lahey."   
Sky immediately started coughing as the Gatorade got stuck in his throat, and I started laughing. After he cleared his airways and I stopped laughing dad continued. "You know lacrosse would look good on a collage application, especially a winning lacrosse team, so I told Coach you'd play and that you'd love the extra lessons from Phil." "Dad you can't be serious!" "Deadly." "But I don't want to play!" "Look Sky it will be good for you to play me and your father both played in highschool. Look it'll be fun okay, besides Kylie told me you have a crush on Phil anyways so alls well the ends well." Mom said.  
Sky whipped his head towards me and glared. "I don't have a crush on him, he's to happy and..." "And what?" Dad said pulling into the driveway to Luna's. Without a response Sky jumped out of the car and walked up to the front door.  
\--------  
Phil's POV  
I was helping Stiles in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "Phil honey can you get that?" "Sure thing mama."  
I walked over to the door and pulled it open to see him. Sky looked at me before someone behind him cleared him throat . I looked up and saw dr. Scott McCall. I smiled wide "hi you must be Scott and Kira." They looked at me confused for a second before I said, "Isaac and Jackson's oldest kid, they have a picture from your wedding." "Your Phil Lahey?" Scott asked eyeing Sky. I smiled wider. "In the flesh. Please come in."  
I stepped aside to let them in Kira first Sky last. "Dinners cooking have a seat in the living room." The living room was modern but a a sort of rustic look to it. "Phil get you but back in here I need you help with the chicken!" Stiles yelled from the kitchen. "Coming mama!" I yelled back, which made Scott bust out in laughter. "Oh shut it Scott!" He yelled. I laughed and walked in to the kitchen. "Mama I got this you go talk to your friends." "Your sure?" Hey asked unsure. I smiled. "Of course. Now go."   
He walked past the stairs and yelled up, "Luna get down here, people have arrived." I turned back to the counter and started on the salad. The chicken wasn't done yet. As I was cutting the red peppers a pair of small arms wrapped around me. "What smells good?" I smirked. "Well maybe if helped your dad cook you would know." Luna groaned and let me go. I heard a throat clear behind us. I whipped around and saw Sky standing behind us. "Your dad wants to set the table with the good China." He said awkwardly while looking down at his shoes. She smiled brightly at him. "'Kay thanks." She smiled at me and walked into the dinning room.   
He cleared his throat once more. I was about to turn around back to the salad, but then he spoke up. "Um did you offer to help me in lacrosse?" I stared at him for a second. "Um yeah I did it's just that you know Coach was asking the guys and I didn't want you to get stuck with someone who really didn't care..." I trailed off. I looked in his eyes and saw a slight smile. "I.. Um.. Dose that offer stand?" I smiled wide at him. "Yeah of course, I'm free Saturday, all day if you are?" He nodded. "Yeah that works for me." I smiled at him once more. He looked at me confused.  "How do you do that, smile so easily? Like nothing bad ever happens?" My smile faded at that. "Trust me bad stuff happens all the time, I just try not to think about it." He nodded, before he turned to leave he said, "thank you Phil."  
\---------  
Phil's POV  
After supper  
We were all sitting in the living room together laughing and having fun. I noticed papa was looking a bit tipsy, apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Jezz Isaac how much did you drink?" Scott asked. Papa smiled at him. "I don't know man." Then as we were all having fun it all came crashing down. Kira spoke up, "wait, wait, wait! I thought werewolves couldn't get drunk." Everyone stopped. "Wait what?" Said Luna. Derek let out a sigh and turned to Stiles. "No time like the present."  Stiles sighed and nodded his head. All the parents looked at each other before they nodded. "There's something you all need to know."   
It took about an hour or so but every thing was explained. From werewolves to banshees and back. "Woah, woah, whoa slow down how will we know if we are, you know?" Elijah asked. I spoke up at that being the only one who knew before tonight. "It's different for everyone. Mine was triggered." They all looked at me, even the parents, before Jacklynn spoke up. "Wait you knew, and you didn't tell- wait you said triggered, what do you mean." I shifted uncomfortably, I looked up at dad and papa and they gave me a nod.  
"Well as you all know I'm gay and came out about two years ago." They all nodded. "Well my family was very supporting, but not everyone was. I was bullied for a year before I started cutting, being me I always wore short sleeve shirts so I cut on my upper thighs. I came home from school one day and it's was bad, really bad that day. I ran upstairs without talking to my parents which concerned them but they left me alone to give me some time to calm down." Papa and dad interlocked their fingers as tears rolled down dad's, Jacklynn's, abs Luna's cheeks. "I bursted in to tears in the bathroom and looked the door behind me. I grabbed Jacklynn's scissors from her makeup bag and slit my wrists." 

"Dad and papa broke down the door and rushed me to the hospital, they kept me under 24 hour surveillance then sent me home. When dad went to change to bandages it was all healed. The next full moon I turned." My sister and Luna stood up and enveloped me in a hug. After they let go Stiles asked, "how long did it take you." "What to controls the shifts, or stop cutting,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic on ao3. Also can be found on wattpad. In order to see the pictures of them you have to go to wattpad. My name on there is darkangle01.


End file.
